Devolver a Trowa Barton
by Kida Luna
Summary: Trowa, arrepentido, decide buscar en cada rincón del mundo a su fugitivo y herido Quatre. Secuela de Carta a Barton.


_**Summary: **__Trowa, arrepentido, decide buscar en cada rincón del mundo a su fugitivo y herido Quatre. Secuela de Carta a Barton._

_**Devolver a Trowa Barton**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Secuela de "Carta a Barton"**_

_26 de junio del 2006, Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hola, ¿cómo has estado? No sé si leerás esto, ni siquiera sé dónde estás, ¿dónde estás Quatre? ¿Qué no ves que nos tienes preocupados? Yo estoy preocupado._

_Leí tu carta._

_Yo… no sabía, en serio que no sabía nada, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Rayos, soy un idiota. ¿Recuerdas la pareja con la que estaba? Sí, yo creo que sí; bueno, me abandonó por alguien con un poco más de dinero._

_Pero ese no es el punto, por favor, déjame que te explique. _

_Al principio me sorprendió, nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú pudiese querer a alguien como yo, así que no lo acepté. Pero los días pasaron y yo ni siquiera pude darte tu regalo de cumpleaños; entonces me di cuenta que no era que yo no aceptara tus palabras sino que yo no quería aceptar que esa carta era lo único que me quedaba de ti._

_Te extraño mucho, ¿crees que podrías darme una segunda oportunidad? Quiero arreglarlo todo, hacerte feliz… te he buscado como un loco durante todos estos años, ¡durante dos años! Y yo ya no sé si aguantaré más, me es tan difícil._

_Es que si tú no regresas sé que volveré a perderme; es la trigésima carta que te escribo esperando que te llegue, pero nunca recibo respuesta y eso sólo me hace pensar lo peor, ¿es que tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?_

_Siento que me estoy muriendo y me duele mucho, demasiado, por favor vuelve._

_Aún con esperanzas,_

_Trowa Barton._

Una vez una amiga me dijo, que en el amor existe, como en los huracanes, un punto donde todo se une. El ojo del huracán. Pero los huracanes son muy peligrosos porque arrasan con todo lo que tocan, así de peligroso, igual lo es el amor.

No sabes cuándo vendrá ni cómo quedarás cuando pase.

Y Quatre conocía esa sensación muy bien.

-"¡Hey, chico! ¡El jefe te necesita en la oficina!" –fue el grito de un hombre que salía del lugar aludido.

-"Oh, ya voy…" –se levantó de su escritorio y esquivó a sus compañeros de trabajo hasta llegar a una puerta.

Tocó y esperó. Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris y observó cómo le abrían la puerta, invitándole a pasar.

-"Buenos días, jefe."

-"Buenos días Quatre, ¿pasa algo malo? Te ves un poco… aplastado…"

-"Oh, no, sólo estoy un poco cansado."

Olvidar siempre ha sido una tarea difícil, porque entre más quieres olvidar más recuerdas. Pero entre más recuerdes, más te duele…

-"No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿para qué me llamó?"

-"Ah, eso. Necesito que cubras un reportaje, ¿puedo contar contigo Quatre?" –comentó sentándose detrás de su escritorio y pasándole una carpeta con varias hojas y fotografías en su interior.

Asintió y tomó la carpeta que su jefe le ofrecía. Él era uno de los mejores reporteros en toda España, y su jefe, un hombre de no más de 42 años, poseía el control de la prensa más grande de allí.

Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero.

-"Claro, sólo dígame cuándo debo partir" –fue la respuesta del joven rubio.

-"¡Perfecto! Ya todo está arreglado, ahora mismo te vas a Londres."

-"¿Qué?"

Y a veces te preguntas si le hiciste algo a la vida para que esta te cobre muy caro. Sin embargo, los errores siempre existirán.

Así como los corazones seguirán latiendo hasta su muerte.

Pero los errores existen para probarnos de qué estamos hechos, para que demostremos cuánto valemos. Cuando alguien desea mucho algo, debe abandonar otra cosa, porque todas las cosas malas que nos pasan en la vida es para ver si en realidad queremos que 'eso' pase, como si fuesen una prueba de fuego.

Antes de poder renegar la oferta y de darse cuenta de todo, ya se encontraba armando su equipaje. Iba a **regresar**. Y esa palabra le asustaba.

Porque si lo hacía podría volver a verlo, y volvería a sufrir. Suspiró un poco aterrado y salió de su departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. A pesar de todo sentía cierta emoción, extrañaba a Trowa y ansiaba verlo.

Entonces se reprendía mentalmente. Él no tenía cabida allí.

Ya se había dado por vencido y no tenía caso luchar por algo que no valía la pena. Ya una vez lo intentó, por desgracia supo que se estaba lanzando a la nada y la caída era muy dolorosa.

Se cansó de intentar. Se cansó de ver a todos a su alrededor felices, ¿por qué el no podía ser feliz? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Él estaba mal?

Como siempre, terminó entristeciéndose. Sentía como si el mundo quisiera aplastarlo y él estaba gustoso de que lo hiciera ya y lo dejará en paz de una vez. Terminó de salir del edificio donde residía y cerró la reja que protegía la puerta de entrada de los intrusos.

Guardó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y se frotó las manos, con guantes del mismo color resguardando la piel de estas. El frío comenzaba a empeorar y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte.

Abrió su paraguas para protegerse del agua y bloqueó su mente para protegerse de Trowa. Alzó la mano y le hizo una señal al taxi para que lo llevara.

Un relámpago alumbró todas las calles y enseguida, el trueno resonó con brusquedad.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Las gotas hacían apenas pequeños golpecitos sobre el capote del taxi, resbalando por los vidrios y rompiéndose en el asfalto. Sujetó su pequeña maleta café y su paraguas arremangado mientras contemplaba la tormenta por la ventana.

Y sí, la lluvia le trajo a uno de sus demonios para atormentarle: Los recuerdos.

La vida tenía tantos trucos y no todos ellos, a decir verdad, eran agradables. Pero cada uno tenía algo que decir y algo que enseñarnos; nos gustase o no nos gustase, eran necesarios.

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Es que es algo tonto…" –susurró el rubio mirando hacia el suelo._

_-"Si te importa a ti, no puede ser tonto" –respondió una voz ronca, sonriéndole._

_El ojiazul sonrió agradecido al notar su preocupación. Se sentía tan… bien. Quería perderse en esos orbes esmeraldas y besar su sonrisa, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le daba terror el sólo hacerlo. Le temía al rechazo. _

_Más tarde se daría cuenta que ese miedo le costaría muy caro._

_-"Los truenos me asustan un poco" –murmuró apenado, ocultando su mirada tras sus mechones dorados._

_-"No deberías ponerte así –rió suavemente-. Todo mundo le teme a algo, es normal."_

_-"Je, yo sé que sí Trowa, es que parezco un niño diciendo estas cosas."_

_El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando el río enfrente de ellos. Entonces escuchó un leve ruido a su lado y se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había sentado sobre la orilla del muelle. Se sentó también y pronto oyó el chapoteo que el otro hacía con sus zapatos negros._

_-"Sí, es muy gracioso, pero no sólo los niños tienen miedo. Es algo con lo que hay que aprender a vivir... –susurró la última frase con algo de seriedad-… es difícil, pero no imposible."_

_-"¿Estás bien?"_

_-"…sí…"_

_El chapoteo de repente cesó y hubo absoluto silencio. _

_-"No, no lo estás –rió pasito ante lo obvio-. Yo sé que tu vida no fue la mejor, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto?" –musitó suavemente, tomando su mano._

_El esmeraldas curveó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y apretó con cariño la mano del piloto._

_-"Yo… gracias Quatre…"_

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¿Señor?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Señor, hemos llegado al aeropuerto, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" –preguntó cortésmente el conductor.

-"Sí, muchas gracias" –respondió apaciblemente entregándole unos billetes.

-"A usted" –la puerta se cerró y el taxi arrancó hasta perderse en una vuelta.

Volvió a abrir su paraguas y se dirigió dentro del enorme edificio. Se encaminó directo a tomar su vuelo y presentó su boleto. Antes de abordar el avión miró el lugar que dejaba; algo le decía que lo mejor era quedarse… pero su trabajo era su trabajo, no podía echarse atrás.

-"Hora de regresar."

-"¡Quatre!"

Trató de encontrar la voz que le llamaba, era un muchacho de su trabajo, un camarógrafo. Y llevaba algo entre las manos.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Yo, ahh… –jadeó tratando de recuperar el aire por la carrera-… etto, esta carta es para ti, ¡tienes suerte de que la encontrara amigo!" –gritó colocándosela en la mano.

-"¿Estás seguro que es para mí?"

-"¡Claro! –habló con la voz cansada mientras se acomodaba un par de mechones negros y mojados- Mira, tiene tu nombre, ¿ves?" –le enseñó la parte de atrás del sobre.

-"Oh, tienes razón. Te lo agradezco mucho Rex."

-"Ah, no hay problema, ¡ahora vete que te deja el avión! Jajaja, ¡que tengas un buen viaje amigo!" –se despidió el pelinegro.

Él también se despidió y le vio alejarse.

Subió y tomó asiento a un lado de la ventanilla mientras volvía a cerrar de nuevo su sombrilla negra. Recargó su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras España se hacía cada vez más chiquita; aún continuaba lloviendo y las nubes grises cada vez eran más grandes.

Finalmente el avión había despegado.

" – " – "

-"Hola, ¿cómo están todos?"

-"Mmm…"

-"¿Y eso qué significa? Qué tal un: 'Hola, muy bien, gracias por preguntar', ¿eh?"

-"Basta Duo, deja en paz a Trowa" –defendió Heero.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de disgusto y se dejó caer en el sofá, arrellanándose en él.

-"¡Es que parece un niño! Vamos Trowa, ¡despierta! Nos estás desesperando a todos, ¡no seas egoísta!"

-"¡Basta!"

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero si es la verdad! Se está matando por alguien que ya ni siquiera está aquí, ¡hooolaaaa! Afróntalo, ¿quieres? Y no me vuelvas a callar Wufei, yo sé lo que digo" –refunfuñó desafiante.

-"Duo, si no te callas juro que te golpearé" –siseó peligrosamente Trowa Barton.

-"Bien, ¡hazlo!" –gritó, levantándose y poniéndose enfrente del castaño.

Vio cómo el otro se levantaba y de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento, cerró los ojos al instante. Cuando los abrió, el puño estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, apenas y le rozaba la cara.

-"Sé que tienes razón, pero es más difícil de lo que parece" –murmuró retirándose a su habitación.

Maxwell tan sólo suspiró rendido y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá detrás suyo. Después, observó a sus dos compañeros tristemente.

-"Todavía le duele y se nos va a morir de tristeza, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

" – " – "

-"…Trowa…" –sollozó mientras volvía a doblar la carta y la metía en el sobre blanco.

Se pasó una mano por sus ojos, intentado limpiarse un par de lágrimas. Cerró los párpados, cansado, y se durmió.

Sería un largo viaje.

Apenas era de mañana y él debía de asistir al cambio de guardia que se llevaría a cabo, como todos los días, al frente del palacio Buckingham. Era un reportaje para demostrar respeto y honor ante la residencia real por parte de la prensa española.

Así que en la tarde pisaría tierra londinense.

" – " – "

Londres era tal y como recordaba, y Tamésis le daba la bienvenida como siempre. Aspiró la brisa fresca y se sintió revitalizado, con una sonrisa sujetó su maleta y su paraguas, y se dirigió hacia su hotel. El sol ya había salido.

Estaba ansioso.

Se preguntaba si el castaño aún lo recordaría, si la carta no había sido falsa y a la vez, pensaba en cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviesen frente a frente. Parecía que toda su mente era una maraña de dudas sin respuesta.

-"Buenos días, disculpe, tengo reservación…"

-"¿A nombre de quién?" –mencionó el hombre de traje negro detrás de la barra de recepción, abriendo un enorme libro.

-"Quatre Raberba Winner."

-"Ah, sí, aquí está –comentó deteniéndose en una hoja-. Su habitación es la número 42, que disfrute su estadía, señor Winner."

-"Muchas gracias" –respondió tomando las llaves de su cuarto.

Tomó el elevador y siguió por el pasillo hasta encontrar su habitación. Observó la placa dorada con sus números correspondientes y metió las llaves en el cerrojo, hubo un pequeño clic y la puerta cedió.

Su cuarto era muy bonito y algo lujoso. Una gran cama del lado derecho, un baño, y hermosas lámparas de cristal en el techo; del otro lado, un estante y dos sofás, una mesita chica y una grande, y el televisor. Empero, lo mejor era el enorme ventanal justo delante de la puerta que daba a la ciudad.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, sacó un pantalón café junto a su chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca de su maleta. Decidió tomarse una ducha y quizás después, ir a buscar a cierta persona que añoraba ver.

Estaba muy feliz a pesar de no saber qué haría cuando el momento llegara, tan sólo confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

" – " – "

4:30 p.m.

Comenzó a retorcer la extensión gris del teléfono público entre sus dedos mientras escuchaba los timbrazos del otro lado.

Al salir del hotel ya arreglado y listo, dio una vuelta por toda Londres, después de una hora decidió que estaba listo para verlo. Con esto en mente entró a una cabina y marcó el número de la casa donde vivía, rezando porque fuese el mismo de hace dos años, y allí se encontraba.

Nervioso y con los dedos enredados en la tira del teléfono, se atrevió a saludar.

_-"¿Bueno?" –respondieron del otro lado._

Tragó saliva y habló.

-"¿Trowa? Hola, soy yo…"

_-"…Quatre…" –completó con la voz apenas audible._

-"Sí, recibí tu carta –hubo una pausa corta en la que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir-. Ahora mismo estoy en Londres, debo hacer un reportaje sobre el cambio de guardia, ¿crees que podríamos vernos enfrente del palacio?"

_-"Por supuesto. Quatre, yo tengo que…"_

-"Tranquilo –sonrió-, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. Te estaré esperando, ¿podrías avisarle a los muchachos también? Los extraño mucho" –explicó con nostalgia.

_-"Nosotros también te extrañamos."_

-"Me alegra saberlo, debo irme Trowa, nos vemos."

_-"¡Espera!"_

-"¿Sí?"

_-"Te quiero mucho" –susurró._

-"Yo también te quiero mucho, adiós" –colgó el teléfono y su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande.

Tenía ganas de saltar y de cantar de alegría, por más cursi que se oyera, de verás quería hacerlo, pero se contuvo. Llevaba prisa.

Su corazón latía fuertemente y él estaba tan contento de haber podido decir esas palabras, aquellas que nunca creyó le dedicaría al castaño en toda su vida. Sacó la cámara de su maleta y se la colgó en el cuello mientras revisaba el rollo.

Por unos segundos se volvió a acordar de los huracanes. Tan grandes y con rutas tan desconocidas.

Y sin embargo, las personas se volvían a parar para rehacer sus vidas. Él también había rehecho la suya. Pensó que sólo tal vez no eran los huracanes los que arrasaban con todo, sino la fuerza que el viento les ofrecía.

El viento era fuerte y alimentaba al huracán.

Las dudas eran fuertes y alimentaban la tristeza.

Pero las dudas siempre iban a existir. Porque sólo ellas eran capaces de mostrarnos cuán débiles o fuertes podemos llegar a ser, sólo las dudas podían hacerte tropezar contra el suelo.

Dependía de uno mismo ponerse de pie o quedarse atrás, observando cómo todos los demás avanzaban hacia delante.

Con el Amor era parecido, podía hacerte muy feliz o hacerte muy triste. Poseía más de mil caras y una infinidad de sensaciones, por eso ningún científico podía medirlo o pesarlo. El Amor era único en su especie y venía en diferentes envases.

Más grande que cualquier dios y más poderoso que cualquier arma. Pero el Amor sufría, y si el Amor sufría muchos corazones también lo sentían.

La criatura más bella opacaba su brillo al verse mutada en los seres humanos. Entonces su nombre pasaba a ser otro: celos, posesión, odio, dolor, tristeza. Habían experimentado y manipulado tanto con ella, que lentamente se iba quedando relegada en un rincón lleno de polvo, sin fuerzas y totalmente agotada.

Como los recuerdos.

Aún así, siempre había una mano extendida para auxiliarle.

_Porque sólo un corazón puede conquistar a otro corazón._

" – " – "

-"Hey, Heero, ¿qué haces?"

-"¿Leo el periódico?" –contestó frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta, a su parecer, idiota.

-"¡Duh! Ya sé, ¡deberías de estarte arreglando! Hoy vamos al palacio de…"

-"Un momento –interrumpió-. ¿De qué rayos me hablas, Duo?"

El de cabellos trenzados sonrió y volteó hacia las escaleras, más directamente a la habitación de arriba donde podía escuchar cómo rebuscaban en el armario.

-"Parece ser que Quatre ha vuelto y quiere vernos a todos" –añadió Wufei saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-"Ah, eso explica porque todos están tan empalagosamente alegres."

-"Heero Yui –habló con seriedad fingida-¡eres un malvado!" –le gritó, tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-"¡DUO!"

" – " – "

5:21 p.m., Palacio de Buckingham.

Las trompetas resonaron por todo el lugar e inmediatamente los guardias comenzaban a salir con sus uniformes rojos y sus enormes sombreros azabaches; adelante iban tocando las trompetas, luego seguía un guardia con la bandera, atrás venían varios más marchando y por último, algunos iban a caballo.

Las personas se reunían alrededor observando el cambio de guardia que se estaba llevando a cabo mientras unos cuantos flashes capturaban el momento. Terminó de anotar unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña libreta, tomó una última foto y guardó todo en su maleta.

Todo había sido muy rápido y al fin había terminado con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, aún no veía a Trowa por ningún lado. Se desanimó y pensó que tal vez había tenido algo más importante que hacer.

-"¡QUATRE!"

Pero se había equivocado. Lo supo al sentir el abrazo a su espalda de parte de su efusivo amigo Duo Maxwell.

-"Jajaja, ¡hola Duo!"

-"Cuánto tiempo sin verte" –saludó Heero con una mirada tranquila pero alegre.

-"Duo, Heero, Wufei… los extrañé tanto…" –cerró los ojos y se pasó la manga de su camisa en el rostro, tenía ganas de llorar.

-"Ay Quatre, eso lo sabemos –dijo soltándolo-, pero Trowa te extrañó más que nosotros tres, ¿no es así Trowa?" –le sonrió con burla.

El reportero tan sólo bajó la mirada al suelo, sonrojado. La persona que tanto amaba estaba justo enfrente suyo.

No sabía qué decir. No pensó que fuese tan difícil y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-"Nosotros los veremos después, creo que querrán hablar a solas" –acotó Heero, jalando del brazo al ojimiel.

-"¡Pero quiero ver!"

-"No te da vergüenza, Duo" –le regañó con voz baja, alejándose de los otros dos.

-"Wufei, ¡ayúdame!" –suplicó el castaño.

-"Tengo las manos atadas" –comentó divertido.

Al fin quedaron los dos solos. Se dirigieron a una banca y se sentaron, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada; posteriormente, el ojiverde decidió hablar.

-"Te debo unas disculpas, te hice daño y por mi culpa te fuiste de aquí" –directo al punto.

-"No, yo debí esforzarme más –ablandó la mirada-. Yo nunca dejé de quererte."

-"No sé que fue lo que viste en mí."

-"Todo. El Trowa Barton que yo quiero es la persona sincera y amable que yo siempre conocí, el que tiene un buen corazón, el que me enamoró" –susurró y ambos cruzaron ojos verdes y azules.

-"No sabes cómo te he extrañado, Quatre, después de leer tu carta me asusté mucho –habló con voz trémula y le tomó la mano-. Creí que te perdía."

-"Nunca me perderás Trowa, ya estoy aquí."

Entrelazó su mano con la del castaño y cerró los ojos, acercándose cada vez más hacia él. De un instante a otro, una pelota roja cayó sobre sus piernas, sobresaltándolo y rompiendo el momento.

De repente, sintió que la pelota era muy pesada y apretaba un poco su estómago.

-"Disculpe señor…" –un niño de unos ocho años y de cabellos rubios se acercó corriendo.

Quatre sonrió ante el pequeño, de seguro era el dueño del juguete. Iba a tomarlo para dárselo de regreso cuando de pronto sintió un mareo, se sujetó la cabeza con una mano.

-"Quatre, ¿estás bien?"

-"Disculpe señor…" –el niño empezaba a jalarle del pantalón.

-"Yo…"

-"Quatre, ¿te pasa algo malo? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"¡Señor! ¡Señor!" –el infante comenzó a gritar y a jalonearlo más fuerte.

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y escuchaba las voces del niño y de Trowa entremezcladas. Y sin razón aparente, el castaño lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo bruscamente.

-"¡QUATRE DESPIERTA!"

-"¡Señor, por favor! ¡SEÑOR!"

-"Dios, ¡¿qué esta pasando?! ¡Basta, suéltenme!"

-"¡DESPIERTA!

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡SEÑOR, POR FAVOR ABRA LOS OJOS!"

-"¡BASTA!"

Su grito resonó llamando la atención de todas las personas. Estaba agitado y asustado. De repente reparó en algo.

Seguía en el avión.

Seguía aún sobrevolando hacia Londres.

Y se había quedado dormido.

Volteó hacia su mano derecha y observó el sobre blanco, abierto y un poco arrugado, a través de la hendidura de su maleta. Volteó a mirar hacia la azafata que le veía con cara de preocupación y comenzaba a gritar algo que no entendía muy bien.

Se dio cuenta que todos los pasajeros estaban alterados y algunos niños estaban llorando. El avión dio una tremenda sacudida y él tan sólo se aferró a su asiento, lo atribuyó todo a un poco de turbulencia pero la cosa empeoró cuando el aeroplano comenzó a tambalearse por el aire.

La azafata exclamó unas cuantas instrucciones a los pasajeros, no obstante, estaba tan mareado que no logró escuchar nada y tan sólo vio como las máscaras de oxígeno salían colgadas del techo.

Todos se la colocaron y él los imitó, se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se asomó a la ventanilla y vio como el granizo y los rayos pasaban alrededor del avión. Recuperó el sentido del oído y escuchó los bólidos de hielo dar contra todo el aeroplano, inclusive podía ver cómo golpeaban las alas del mismo.

-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hora es?" –cuestionó quitándose la máscara.

-"Señor, por favor tranquilícese y manténgase en su asiento."

-"¡Debo llegar a Londres!" –gritó desesperado.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Sintió como si todo el peso se fuera del lado donde él se encontraba y se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo de su lugar. Las personas empezaron a gritar y la azafata se dirigió cerca de la cabina tomando la radio, diciéndole quién sabe qué al piloto.

Un rayo había caído sobre el ala izquierda.

El granizo golpeaba los vidrios insistentemente y las ventanillas comenzaron a agrietarse, los relámpagos iluminaron todo el cielo y los truenos no dejaron de zumbar. Un resplandor morado envolvió gran parte del avión.

Los ruidos se colapsaron y ya no puedo detectar ningún sonido. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y la velocidad aumentó de golpe, la respiración se le estaba yendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en Trowa.

Algo tronó como si se rompiese en varios pedazos y una poderosa ráfaga de viento le dio en el rostro… entonces todo se calmó. Los movimientos bruscos se detuvieron y todas las personas guardaron silencio.

El avión número 15-F se había colapsado.

" – " – "

Un día después…

Alguien tocó a la puerta y fue Wufei quien atendió. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el extraño y se regresó hacia dentro de la casa, algo sobre una carta extraviada en una maleta extraviada con su dirección en ella.

-"¿Quién era?"

-"Un cartero, trajo algo, creo que es para ti Trowa" –comentó extrañado, ya que el sobre tenía su nombre impreso como el remitente.

El ojiverde sintió que no podía respirar unos momentos y comenzó a toser. Desde el día anterior que le pasaba aquello y no sabía con exactitud a qué se debía.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó el chino.

-"Sí… sólo, no sé que me pasa."

-"Tómalo con calma Trowa" –profirió Heero.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala, sentados en los sillones. Heero tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales del televisor, mientras tanto Wufei fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y se sentó a un lado de Trowa, entregándole el sobre y la bebida. El castaño los tomó y se quedó callado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" –esta vez fue Duo quien preguntó.

Volteó la carta y le mostró el lado de atrás, a primera vista pensó que debía ser un error porque el sobre estaba rasgado de un lado, alguien ya lo había abierto. Pegó un gritito al fijarse mejor en la envoltura.

Reconoció la carta, era la carta que Trowa había escrito hace poco.

-"¿Pero… cómo? ¡Si tú la habías enviado!"

-"Tal vez no llegó a dónde debía" -le respondió el pelinegro a Duo.

Trowa tan sólo suspiró y se levantó del sofá, esa era la carta número 31 que le había escrito; estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación cuando notó que Heero al fin había dejado de cambiar de canales. Una mujer aparecía con un micrófono en la mano, hablando.

"_Nos encontramos apenas a unos metros del aeropuerto de Londres donde al aparecer ayer 1 de julio, a tempranas horas de la mañana, la tormenta que se había presentado logró derrumbar uno de los aviones comerciales que realizaba su ruta desde España a Londres._

_El avión que se estrelló es el número 15-F, por el momento no se ha encontrado ningún sobreviviente. _

_Sin embargo, una de las personas fallecidas fue identificada como el famoso reportero español de la prensa "Draco Deón": Quatre Raberba Winner. Se ha empezado a notificar a todos los familiares de los pasajeros de esta tragedia; se presume que la causa del choque fue provocada por la colisión de rayos contra los motores, causando que el piloto perdiera altura y por consecuente, el control del avión. _

_Entre otras noticias…"_

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡Trowa!"

El vaso se le había resbalado de las manos y se había roto en pedazos contra el suelo, dejando que el agua manchara el piso y parte de la alfombra.

Así como su corazón apenas empezaba a sangrar.

Heero, quien había gritado momentos atrás, se acercó cautelosamente hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros.

-"Trowa –tragó saliva, las manos le temblaban-, cálmate…" -ni el mismo sabía qué decir.

Nadie sabía qué decirle al otro, todo era tan repentino. Heero miró a los ojos a Trowa cuando sintió una lágrima en uno de sus brazos, el ojiverde estaba llorando. Lo soltó y cerró los ojos con frustración.

Barton se dejó caer sentado al suelo levemente, recargándose contra el mueble y abandonando el sobre en el suelo; abrazó sus piernas y pensó en tantas cosas a la vez. Duo se agachó a un lado suyo y empezó a hablarle suavemente, con la voz entrecortada, queriendo echarse a llorar y conteniéndose por su amigo.

Trowa no oía lo que su compañero le decía, sólo lo veía llorar silenciosamente con una sonrisa triste.

Por desgracia la vida no siempre concedía segundas oportunidades, en ocasiones podía ser tan egoísta como las personas; pero la vida no conoce el sufrimiento y las personas sí.

Porque las personas tienen un corazón, y los corazones son muy susceptibles a sentir.

Mientras tanto, Wufei se mantenía callado, observando la situación. Él sabía que el sobre tenía marcas apenas visibles de quemaduras, como si estuviera chamuscada en una de las esquinas, así que, o la carta había sido enviada al lugar equivocado… o había llegado en el peor de los momentos hacia su destinatario.

Heero resopló entre enojado y triste, tomó el sobre del suelo y fue allí cuando comprendió por qué Maxwell había reaccionado antes de aquella forma.

El sobre ya lo había abierto alguien y de alguna manera había regresado a su dueño, lo único distinto eran las letras rojas de un sello que decía:

_**DEVOLVER A TROWA BARTON.**_

_**El fin.**_

Porque ustedes pidieron continuación, yo les di su continuación, pero nunca me dijeron cómo la querían. Lamento sino quedo cómo lo deseaban pero creo que así está mejor. Ya de por sí es un récord para mí el haber finalizado esto en dos días, jeje.

Y mi compañero lobuno, Rex, ya salió aquí :) Bueno, me despido, esto va dedicado a todas aquellas lindas personitas que me pidieron una continuación, ojala haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos a todos!

Kida Luna.


End file.
